0006, year
AD 6 (VI) was a common year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar . At the time, it was known as the Year of the Consulship of Lepidus and Lucius Arruntius the Younger (or, less frequently, year 759 Ab urbe condita). The denomination "AD 6" for this year has been used since the early medieval period when the Anno Domini calendar era became the prevalent method in Europe for naming years. Roman Empire Herod Archelaus, ethnarch of Samaria, Judea, and Idumea, is deposed and banished to Vienne in Gaul. Iudaea and Moesia become Roman provinces destroying the Dardani; Syria is guarded by legions X Fretensis, III Gallica, VI Ferrata, and XII Fulminata. Emperor Augustus sets up a special treasury, the aerarium militare (170 million sestertii), to pay bonuses to retiring legion veterans. Tiberius makes Carnuntum his base of operations against Maroboduus; The Roman legion XX Valeria Victrix fights with Tiberius against the Marcomanni. The Illyrian tribes in Dalmatia and Pannonia start the Great Illyrian Revolt. The building of a Roman fort signifies the origin of the city of Wiesbaden. Caecina Severus is made governor of Moesia. Publius Sulpicius Quirinius becomes Governor of Syria and nominally of Judea. Quirinius conducts a census in Judea (according to Josephus), which results in a revolt in the province, led by Judas of Galilee, and supported by the Pharisee Zadok. The revolt is repressed, and the rebels are crucified, but it results in the birth of the Zealot movement, the members of which regard the God of Judaism as their only master. Due to a food shortage in Rome, Augustus doubles the grain rations distributed to the people. Due to a catastrophic fire in Rome, the barracks system is created to allow quicker response in the case of emergencies. Augustus banishes Agrippa Postumus, one of his adopted sons, to the island of Planasia. Marcus Aemilius Lepidus and Lucius Arruntius become Roman consuls. Theophilus becomes Archon of Athens. There are no further records of Archons until after 23. China January – Some Chinese fear for the life of the young, ailing Emperor Ping Di as the planet Mars disappears behind the moon this month. February 3 – The boy emperor, Ping Di, dies of unexpected causes at age 14; Wang Mang alone selects the new emperor, the Ruzi Ying, age 2, starting the Jushe era of the Han dynasty. Candidates for government office must take civil-service examinations. The imperial Liu clan suspect the intentions of Wang Mang and foment agrarian rebellions during the course of Ruzi Ying's reign. The first of these is led by Liu Chong, Marquess of Ang-Zong (a/k/a Marquis of An-chung), with a small force starting in May or June. Sarans The rebels expand their influence and control over 45 planets. They are aided by the Vrill / Ult situation. Queen Sobeknefaru must commit serious military forces to protect planets against the aggressive Vrill and the Ult assisting the Vrill. A garbled Mason message of a Spindlar fleet gives the Rebels of Saran their new name : Pan Sarans the Spindlar Term actually means Anti or Opposite. While there are other translations, the name is repeated and when the Queen uses it at a speech, it becomes official. The Freons gain Tech level 5 The Xunx fight among each other. The Klack make first contact with Shiss and Nul Category:Union Time Line